With u forever TEME
by icHi'sa-linZz
Summary: Chap6 apdet! "Ne, Naru-kun. Bagian kakiku juga sakit, karena terjatuh tadi." Adu Sai, sambil menarik tangan Naruto ke kakinya, sehingga terlihat seperti Naruto sedang memeluk Sai.   Melihat hal itu, Sasuke mengeluarkan semacam aura mengerikan.   RnR , SN
1. Chapter 1

Hi minna!

Pen nem w **icHi'sa-linZz** ….

Ne fanfic prtama linZz

Mga"pra senpai ma reader suka ma crita na..

**Pairing : *sasunaru ***

**Disclaimer: Masashi senpai'haihh… klo linZz pasti diutamain Sasunaru'**

**Warn: maybe Typo,bahasa na belit",OOC,Yaoi,sho-ai,dll….**

Ne sasunaru a…

Bagi yang gak suka ma boys love….

**Don't like don't read o….**

**With u forever "TEME"**

"Sampai matipun aku takkan pernah bisa melupakan perbuatan yang telah dilakukan desa ini pada seluruh anggota klanku, dobe"

"Tapi teme…"

"…"

"TEME!"

Sasuke berlari keluar dari perbatasan Konoha. Ia terus berlari tanpa mempedulikan teriakan dari Naruto.

•••

"TEME!"

Teriakan naruto menggema dalam apartemennya. Ia baru saja terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Mengapa mimpi buruk? Karena itu merupakan kejadian 2 tahun lalu yang membuat sahabat terbaiknya pergi dari desa. Merasa ia tidak boleh terus berdiam diri kalau tidak ingin teringat mimpinya kembali, Naruto pun mulai membereskan kamarnya dan tentu dirinya sendiri.

Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto pun keluar dari apartemennya.

"ittekimasu"

Seperti hari biasa, hari ini Naruto pun sangat bersemangat. Memang lelaki yang memiliki mata sebiru laut ini tak pernah surut semangatnya. Ia sudah merencanakan banyak kegiatan yang ia lakukan, mumpung ia lagi tidak memiliki misi apa salahnya bukan.

Lalu…

"auww… itte..itte…"

"Naruto?"

"Sakura-chan"

"Naruto, tak pernah berubah ya.. kalo jalan liat liat donk!"

"gomen-gomen Sakura-chan.."

"ne,naruto Tsunade-sama panggil kamu… sepertinya ada misi baru untukmu."

"hontou ni ? yatta… akhirnya setelah satu bulan ini tak ada misi. Tapi Sakura-chan kau tidak ikut untuk misi kali ini?"

"tidak.. Tsunade sama menugaskanku di bagian pengobatan untuk beberapa waktu ini."

"ohh.. kalau begitu aku pergi ke tempat baa-chan dulu ya.. ja ne"

•••

"Hokage-sama, Shikamaru,Kiba, dan Neji sudah tiba."

"persilakan mereka masuk"

"baik kalian sudah datang… hm? Naruto mana? "

"entahlah Hokage-sama aku belum bertemu dia sejak tadi." Shika langsung menjawab pertanyaan Tsunade.

"hah… anak itu tak penah beru…"

"baa-chan…."

Perkataan Tsunade dipotong oleh sebuah teriakan cempreng yang sudah tak asing lagi. Pintu langsung terbuka dengan suara dentuman yang lumayan keras,dibaliknya muncul seorang lelaki dengan rambut kuning cerah yang mencuat kesegala arah, mata berwarna sapphire dan tentu tak lupa dengan ciri khas nya tiga garis tipis dimasing-masing pipinya. Yak itu Naruto.

"ne..ne.. baa-chan, apa misi kali ini?"

"tenang dulu Naruto…"

"mendokuseii na.."

"baik misi kalian berempat kali ini adalah membantu Desa Ori di selatan untuk mengusir para pemberontak yang singgah disana."

"…."

"baik ada yang ingin bertanya lebih lanjut?"

"ano Hokage-sama, sepertinya saya tidak bisa turut serta dalam misi kali ini.. Akamaru sedang terluka karena misi yang dulu, sulit untuk bertarung tanpanya." Kata Kiba

"baiklah… aku akan memanggil orang lain untuk menggantikanmu."

"baik sekarang kalian bersiap-siap lah! Satu jam lagi kita berkumpul di gerbang." Perintah Shikamaru yang telah ditunjuk menjadi ketua dalam misi mereka kali ini.

"BAIK!"

•••

Setelah lewat satu jam seluruh anggota kelompok dalam misi kali ini telah berkumpul, kecuali satu lagi anggota yang menggantikan Kiba.

"ceh.. lama sekali… siapa sih yang menggantikan Kiba?"

"sudahlah, tenanglah sedikit Naruto."pinta neji

"mana bisa tenang, nanti kita terlambat "

"aduh.. Naru-chan tak sabaran kali sih.."

"memang, aku uda tak…"

Sesaat Naruto merasakan firasat buruk. Rasanya di konoha tak ada yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan Naru-chan selain…

"uwakhh… SAII…"teriak Naruto ketika sadar bahwa ada sai yang berdiri di sampingnya sambil merangkul pinggang Naruto.

"nani? Naru-chan?'"

"le..lepaskan.. Sai.. singkirkan tanganmu.." Naruto memberontak dari sentuhan Sai.

"haik..haik… Naru-chan"

Setelah kejadian kecil itu, Naruto berinisiatif untuk menjaga jarak dari sai agar hal tadi tak terulang lagi malahan ia takut lebih parah dari yang tadi.

Setelah malam menjelang, kelompok dengan anggota empat orang ini pun mencari tempat untuk berteduh, sebuah goa yang lumayan besar.

•••

Di lain tempat ,

Seorang pemuda keliatan dsedang berlatih dengan memusatkan chakranya. Pemuda ini memiliki kulit yang putih, kontras dengan warna mata onyxnya,dan rambutnya yang tegak berwarna raven. Perawakannya ini menjadikan dirinya begitu tampan di hadapan para wanita.

"Sasuke kau sudahi saja latihanmu, sudah malam, sebaiknya kita mencari tempat untuk berteduh malam ini." Terdengar suara dibalik pepohonan. Lalu muncul seorang lelaki yang dengan gigi yang tajam dan seorang anak lelaki yang kira-kira umurnya masih 15tahun.

"hn"

"ano Sasuke-sama, tadi saya menemukan sebuah goa tak jauh dari sini. Mungkin kita bisa berteduh disana untuk malam ini."

"hn"

"ho.. bocah lumayan berguna juga kamu.." ledek pria bergigi tajam yang dikenali dengan nama Suigetsu itu pada bocah yang bernama Sora.

Sora adalah anak yang ditemukan oleh Sasuke dan Suigetsu beberapa hari yang ditemukan dalam keadaan yang lumayan mengenaskan dengan luka dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya. Itu disebabkan oleh pembantaian yang dilakukan oleh sekelompok pemberontak. Sora memiliki kemampuan yang unik yaitu ia dapat membaca pikiran orang yang disentuhnya. Mungkin karena inilah ia dipungut oleh Sasuke.

"te..terima kasih Suigetsu-san."bisik Sora dengan takut-takut, ya memang Sora tak begitu berani bila menghadapi Suigetsu.

Lalu mereka berjalan menuju goa yang dimaksud oleh Sora, tentu dengan arahan dari Sora sendiri.

•••

Sementara itu ditempat Naruto,

" ne, Shikamaru.. kira-kira berapa lama lagi kita akan sampai ke tujuan?"

"kalau kita berangkat pagi mungkin sorenya akan tiba."

"begitu" Naruto langsung terlihat lesu mengingat lama perjalanan mereka nantinya.

Sementara itu sesuatu mulai mendekati Naruto yang sendirinya tidak menyadari. Lalu Naruto pun merasakan sesuatu mulai memegang pinggangnya dengan perlahan,ia pun melihat ke arah pinggangnya. Tangan? Merasakan bahaya Naruto bermaksud untuk menjauhkan tangan itu dari pinggangnya. Tapi ternyata tangan itu malah semakin erat mencengkeram pinggangnya. Ternyata firasat Naruto benar, itu tangan Sai.

"uwahh.. SAII… lepaaasss.."

"nani Naru-chan.."

"Shika, Neji tolong aku.."

"huh.. mendokusei"

"…"

"le…pass…" akhirnya naruto berhasil melepaskan tangan Sai dari pinggangnya. Dengan gesit ia pun berlari menghindari Sai.

"Naru-chan jangan lari.. nanti terjatuh.."

"tidak akan… Sai berhenti mengejar.."

Tak beberapa lama acara lari-lari itu terhenti dengan jatuhnya Naruto.

"uww..uwahh"

Naruto pun terjatuh.. terjatuh…

'Tapi.. loh kok tidak terasa sakit?'

Dengan perlahan dibukanya matanya perlahan-lahan untuk melihat mengapa ia yang terjatuh tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali.

"…"

"…"

Sunyi beberapa saat..

Sesuatu seperti telah mengambil oksigen yang ada di dalam goa itu. Selama sekian detik terjadi kesunyian yang tak mengenakkan.

Onyx bertemu kembali dengan sapphire

Hitam dengan biru yang saling mendominasi

"Te..teme?"

**TBC**

Gimana ma fanfic na?

Gip ripiew a..

Hhee..


	2. Chapter 2

Ne **linZz** da bwat chap2 na..

Mga" mkin seru o..

**N..**

**Bgi yang review mkacih..**

**LinZz bakal brusaha lbih keras lagi..**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Disclaimer: hah, masih tetap "Masashi senpai"**

**Warn: typo,yaoi,crita belit,lain" na**

Skali lagi, bagi yang gak suka

**Don't like, don't read lar..**

**Chapter2**

"Te.. Teme"

•••

Keadaan sekarang menjadi sunyi. Masing-masing sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"Teme, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"..."

"Hei, teme!"

"..."

"Woi! Teme! Dengar gak?"

"Urusai na dobe"

"Jangan panggil aku dobe,teme! Aku tau kenapa kau disini! Kau pasti ingin kembali ke konoha kan?"

"Tak akan" dingin itulah yang terasa dalam nada bicara lelaki berambut raven ini.

"Ke..kenapa?"

"Tak perlu kujawabpun, kurasa kau sudah tau jawabannya bukan.."

"Tapi teme, itu tak ada hubungannya. Bukankah Danzo lah yang menyebabkan klanmu hancur,teme! Dan sekarang ia sudah tak ada lagi, seharusnya sudah tidak ada lagi alasan untukmu pergi dari desa bukan.."

"Bukan hanya Danzo yang bersalah, seluruh warga konoha juga memiliki dosa yang sama."

"Tapi teme.."

"..."

"Teme, warga konoha tidak bersalah sama sekali. Mereka bahkan tak tau tentang masalah ini."

"..."

"Teme.."

"Justru karena mereka tak tau, mereka hanya orang-orang yang tak pernah memedulikan sekitar. Yang dipedulikan hanya diri mereka sendiri."

"Te.."

"Ketika klan uchiha masih ada, warga konoha selalu meminta bantuan pada kami, berpura-pura baik agar dapat berteman dengan klan elit Uchiha. Dan sewaktu klan kami di asingkan jauh dari warga konoha yang lain oleh para petinggi konoha, apa yang dilakukan oleh warga konoha?"

"Teme.." Suara Naruto terdengar begitu lirih.

"Jawabannya tidak. Tidak ada yang dilakukan oleh mereka. Bahkan ketika Danzo memerintahkan pada kakakku untuk melenyapkan klan Uchiha. Mereka hanya dapat mengasihani, mengasihani aku. Satu-satunya yang tersisa dari klan Uchiha."

"Tapi teme, mereka hanya tak.."

" Justru ketidaktauan mereka yang menyebabkan mereka bersalah." Suara Sasuke kembali tanpa emosi.

Sementara itu, orang-orang yang ada disana hanya dapat diam menahan nafas. Mereka hanya melihat dan mendengar apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh kedua orang itu.

Seketika itu juga suasana kembali hening. Hanya ada satu orang yang terlihat bingung dengan situasi yang terjadi, itu Sora. Dengan ragu ia menanyakan Suigetsu siapa orang yang sedang berbicara dengan Sasuke.

"Heh? Dia? Itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto, ia merupakan teman baik Sasuke ketika masih tinggal di Konoha."

"Naruto?" Samar, ia rasanya pernah mendengar nama itu.

"Yup. Kau kenal?"

"..."

Sementara itu, Sasuke dan Naruto.

"..."

"Aku ingin menanyakan satu hal lagi teme."

"..."

"Apakah kamu juga berpikir begitu tentang diriku? Apakah kamu juga membenciku seperti kau membenci warga konoha?"

"..."

"Jawab Sasuke"

"..."

"..."

"Iya"

"..." Satu jawaban itu membuat Naruto tak dapat berkata. Ia merasa kehilangan sesuatu didirinya setelah mendengar hal itu.

Tanpa mempedulikan Naruto yang terdiam, Sasuke berjalan ke bagian dalam goa untuk memilah tanah yang akan ia jadikan tempat untuk beristirahat malam ini. Suigetsu juga mengikuti Sasuke,disusul dengan Sora. Ketika Sora berjalan melewati Naruto tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan sebuah sosok di masa lalunya.

"Naru-niichan?"Sora berkata dengan ragu.

Mendengar suara yang memanggilnya Naruto langsung berpaling melihat. Anak kecil? Itulah yang ada di dalam benak Naruto.

"Kakak Naruto-niichan kan?"

"Iya. Kau siapa?"

"Nii-chan gak ingat? Aku Sora."

"Sora?"

"Iya, kita bertemu pertama kali 4tahun yang lalu. Ingat?"

"4tahun yang lalu? Ahh.. Sora-chan"

"Ingat kan Naru-nii?"

"Wah.. Kau sudah besar sekali sekarang. Hahah.."

Sekejap suasana hati Naruto langsung berubah. Yah, memang itulah Naruto.

"Sora-chan kenapa ada disini?" Naruto langsung melirik kearah Sasuke, bukankah tadi Sora bersama Sasuke?

Wajah Sora langsung terlihat begitu sedih. Ia kembali teringat akan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Melihat wajah Sora yang sedih, Naruto langsung merasa bersalah.

"Ano, kalo gak mau cerita juga tak apa."

"Gak, sebenarnya.. Beberapa hari yang lalu, ada beberapa orang pemberontak yang singgah ke desa tempat aku dan orangtua ku tinggal. Me..reka, merampas seluruh harta warga disana. Dan ketika itu, mereka yang mengetahui bahwa kakakku Seri memiliki kekuatan yang unik berniat mengambilnya. Tetapi orangtuaku malah menghalangi dan me..mereka membunuhnya. Mereka juga berniat untuk membunuhku. Tetapi aku lolos meskipu menderita luka parah. Aku kemudian di selamatkan oleh Sasuke-sama."

Melihat Sora yang begitu tertekan, Naruto langsung memeluknya.

"Sudah tenanglah Sora-chan. Kamu aman sekarang"

"Arigatou Naru-niichan" Sora tersenyum dengan manisnya.

"Sama-sama Sora-chan. Нehehe.." Naruto senyum juga dengan senyum khasnya.

"Ano, Naru-niichan, boleh aku tidur disamping Naru-nii?" Sebelum Naruto menjawab, Sora-chan langsung saja bergelayut manja ke Naruto.

"Heh?"

"Tidak boleh ya Naru-nii?

Sekilas Naruto melirik ketempat dimana Sasuke berada. Tapi yang dilihatnya hanya sosok Sasuke yang sedang duduk berdiam diri tanpa mempedulikan tatapan Naruto.

"Naru-nii?"

"Ah, tentu saja boleh Sora-chan."

Sora sontak langsung memeluk Naruto,yang mana orang yang dipeluk malah terjatuh. Tapi kedua orang itu malah tertawa. Mereka berdua pun tidur dengan berpelukan. Tanpa mempedulikan keadaan sekelilingnya.

Neji,Shikamaru,dan Sai yang sedari-tadi diam hanya dapat tercengang. Tiba-tiba mereka merasakan suatu pandangan yang amat menusuk. Mereka menoleh ke arah pandangan itu.

Sasuke?

Yap, itu Sasuke. Dengan mata yang merah. Melihat ke arah di mana Sora dan Naruto.

Berpura-pura tak melihat mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk segera berbaring. Tapi kasihan sepertinya tidur mereka tak akan nyenyak. Sepertinya mulai sekarang ketiga shinobi konoha ini tak akan bisa tenang.

Sementara itu Suigetsu? Huh, ia sudah terlelap duluan, bahkan sebelum Naruto dan Sora berbicara. Memang tak tau keadaan.

Sasuke? Jangan ditanya. Aura yang ia keluarkan makin hitam. Tak tau kenapa.

**TBC**

Akhir na chap2 slesai.

Di ripiew a..


	3. Chapter 3

Yai,yai..

**LinZz** apdet chap bru ge..

Hhaaa..

Moga" senpai ma reader masih ngikutin crita na..

Hhee..

Bwat yang da review theng kiu o..

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Disclaimer: Masashi senpai**

**Warn: Yaoi, OOC, typo, crita belit", dll...**

**Don't like, don't read..**

**Chapter 3**

Ciit.. Ciit..

Terlihat seorang lelaki sedang tertidur nyenyak dengan memeluk seorang anak laki-laki di sampingnya. Lelaki yang sedang menikmati mimpinya yang indah tetap tidak menggubris suara nyaring burung yang beterbangan dan cahaya matahari menyilaukan yang masuk melalui pintu goa. Lelaki ini terlihat begitu manis dengan tiga garis tipis di kedua pipinya. Rambutnya yang kuning terlihat cerah karena cahaya dari matahari. Itu adalah Naruto, dan orang yang dipeluknya itu adalah Sora.

"WUAHHH"

Tiba-tiba Sora terbangun, ia terbangun karena mimpi buruknya akhir-akhir ini. Ia bermimpi mengenai malam dimana orangtuanya dibunuh dengan cara yang sadis oleh para pemberontak yang ingin menculik kakaknya.

"Ng.. Ada apa Sora-chan?" Naruto terbangun dengan pose yang begitu imut, dengan salahsatu tangannya mengucek matanya.

Seperti baru menyadari disisinya ada Naruto, Sora langsung memeluk Naruto dengan eratnya.

"Sora-chan?" Naruto terdiam melihat ekspresi Sora yang seakan ingin menangis.

"Naru-nii, Sora bermimpi lagi.."

"Mimpi?"

"Sora mimpi tentang malam ayah dan ibu terbunuh. Sora takut.."

"Sudah Sora, jangan takut. Disini ada Naru-nii. Hehehe.. Kalo penjahatnya datang akan Naru-nii jadikan makanan ikan mereka."

Mendengar kalimat penghiburan Naruto, Sora langsung tersenyum. Ia merasa sudah lebih tenang. Kemudian ia melihat ke sekeliling. Sasuke-sama? Melihat sang penyelamatnya tak ada ia langsung bangkit berdiri untuk menemukan dimana sosok penyelamatnya itu.

Naruto yang melihat Sora berdiri juga ikut berdiri. Ia lalu memutuskan untuk membangunkan tiga teman seperjalanannya itu. Terlabih dahulu Naruto membangunkan Neji, karena ia merasa Neji lah yang paling mudah untuk dibangunkan. Setelah itu ia membangunkan Shikamaru. Butuh usaha yang cukup keras untuk membangunkan yang satu ini, mengapa begitu? Itu karena Shikamaru adalah raja tidur, selalu saja tidur. Ketika Naruto berniat untuk membangunkan Sai,,

"Sai, bangun"

"..."

"Sai!"

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan terlihat menyentuh pinggang Naruto. Seketika itu tubuh Sai yang diguncang-guncang oleh Naruto langsung lenyap. Blush! Sai telah berada di belakang Naruto.

"Nani Naru-chan?"

"SAI"

"Naru-chan ternyata agresif ya."

"A,apanya yang agresif? A,aku hanya membangunkanmu tau!"

"Membangunkan? Kalo begitu cara membangunkan ku sangat menggoda ya Na-ru-chan" bisik Sai perlahan di telinga Naruto hingga membuat ia merinding.

Pasrah. Itulah kata yang sempat terlintas dipikiran Naruto. Bagaimana tidak? Selama ini ia terus menerus digoda oleh Sai. Saat pertama kali bertemu saja Sai sudah dengan sengaja mencari alasan dengan berkata bahwa ia ingin mengenal hubungan antara manusia. Kalo masih begitu Naruto masih dapat memahaminya. Tapi Sai semakin berani mulai dari memegang tangannya, kemudian meraba pundaknya, saat ini Sai sudah mulai meraba-raba pinggangnya,dan selanjutnya pasti Sai akan melakukan hal yang lebih berani lagi. Membayangkan hal itu saja sudah membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri.

Ketika Sai sedang sibuk meraba pinggang dan mengelus leher Naruto, tiba-tiba masuk 2 orang kedalam gua. Ternyata itu adalah Sora dan Sasuke. Sora yang memandang keadaan serta posisi Naruto dan Sai hanya dapat tersipu malu. Sora berjalan masuk kedalam gua seolah tak melihat kejadian itu. Sedangkan Sasuke? Sasuke sekarang hanya berdiri diam sambil menatap kedua shinobi yang sedang bermesraan ini, atau lebih tepatnya Naruto yang akan segera dirape oleh Sai. Naruto yang akhirnya menyadari Sasuke yang berdiri dihadapannya hanya dapat tertunduk, ia tiba-tiba teringat kembali akan peristiwa kemarin. Naruto merasa amat sedih mengetahui bahwa Sasuke tak hanya membenci desa Konoha, tetapi juga dirinya. Melihat Naruto yang tertunduk, Sasuke langsung menghinanya,,

"Sedang beromantisme ya dobe."

Mendengar hal itu rasanya darah langsung naik kekepala Naruto. Malu sekaligus marah berkecamuk di otaknya.

"Diam teme"

"Kenapa? Merasa tersinggung ya?"

Sai yang sedaritadi diam mendengar percakapan singkat dua orang ini langsung berkata dengan tegas kepada pria berambut raven yang berdiri didepannya.

"Kenapa Uchiha? Cemburu?"

Mendengar kata yang keluar dari mulut Sai sontak dua shinobi itu langsung kaget. Kalau Naruto mukanya langsung memerah, Sasuke tetap mempertahankan mimik stoic di wajahnya.

"Cemburu?" Terdengar nada ancaman di setiap katanya.

"Iya, Uchiha-san cemburu melihat aku dekat dengan Naru-chan?" Senyum Sai melebar, seraya memeluk Naruto dengan lebih mesra lagi.

"S,Sai.. Di,diamlah."

Emosi seorang Uchiha sudah mulai terpancing. Sai memperlihatkan senyumnya lebih lebar lagi, ia merasa senang untuk saat ini. Mengapa? Entahlah. Ia sendiri tak tau mengapa merasa senang, mungkin karena dapat membuat wajah stoic seorang Uchiha lepas dari wajahnya merupakan kesenangan tersendiri bagi Sai.

"Mengapa Uchiha? Merasa cemburu? Lihat aku dapat melakukan ini dengan Naru-chan sedangkan kamu tidak bisa."

"Diam"

"Sai.." Suara Naruto sekarang mulai kedengaran takut. Karena sebagai seseorang yang sudah berteman lama dengan Sasuke, ia tau bahwa keadaan Sasuke sekarang sudah sangat emosi.

"Huh?"

"Lepas.."

"Apa Uchiha?"

"Lepas.."

"Tidak kedengaran Uchiha."

"LEPASKAN DOBEKU!"

Suara teriakan itu membuat muka Naruto memanas seketika. Dobeku? Tak pernah terbayang olehnya Sasuke akan berkata seperti itu.

Teriakan itu juga membuat semua orang yang ada di gua itu sama terkejutnya dengan Naruto. Bagaimana tidak, Sasuke yang biasanya sangat stoic, dapat berteriak seperti tadi, dan lebih mengejutkannya lagi apa yang diteriakkan oleh pria bermata onyx ini. Neji dan Shikamaru hanya dapat sweatdrop, Sora hanya terbengong, begitu juga dengan Suigetsu yang telah berhasil dibangunkan oleh Sora.

"Hn, baiklah Uchiha-san" dilepaskannya Naruto, karena Sai sudah merasa tidak seharusnya bermain-main dengan Sasuke yang sudah marah.

"..suke"

"Hn" Sasuke sudah kembali dengan muka stoicnya.

"Apa mak.."Tangan Naruto langsung ditarik oleh Sasuke. Sasuke pun menarik paksa Naruto keluar dari gua.

Melihat kepergian dua orang itu, seluruh penghuni yang tersisa di gua itu hanya dapat terdiam. Lalu terlihat senyum terukir diwajah Sai. Senyum licik. Melihat hal itu Suigetsu yang sedari tadi diam mulai berbicara.

"Hei, kamu yang sok seksi."

"Siapa"

"Kamu lah! Si perut seksi" mendengar ini Sora harus sedikit menahan tawa.

"Lalu apa?"

"Berani juga kau melawan Sasuke. Tak takut mati huh?" Cibir Suigetsu.

"Aku tidak melawan kok." Diberikannya senyumnya yang paling lebar untuk Suigetsu, yang jelas membuat Suigetsu merinding.

"Kau menyeramkan"

Dalam pikiran orang-orang yang berada di gua itu(minus Sora), Sai merupakan orang berbahaya kedua setelah Sasuke.

**...**

Di lain tempat,

Didekat danau terlihat Sasuke sedang memeluk Naruto dengan eratnya. Kenapa bisa begitu?

**TBC...**

Di review ya..


	4. Chapter 4

**Pairing: Sasunaru**

**Disclaimer: Masashi senpai**

**Warn: yaoi, OOC, crita belit, typo,dll..**

**Don't like, don't read..**

**Chapter 4**

"Teme.." Suara Naruto terasa sangat lemah. Ia masih tak percaya didepannya berdiri Sasuke, dan Sasuke memeluknya.

"Ada-apa dobe?" Dengan suara datarnya Sasuke tetap memeluk Naruto.

Kenapa Sasuke bisa memeluk Naruto?

_Flash back_

_Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto menjauh dari gua. Ia berjalan begitu cepat tanpa mengubris celoteh Naruto yang mengadu kesakitan. Mereka terus berjalan tanpa henti. Naruto yang sudah tak dapat menahan rasa sakit ditangannya lagi langsung melepas genggaman Sasuke, yang tentunya membutuhkan usaha yang cukup keras mengingat kekuatan Sasuke yang jauh diatasnya._

_Mereka terhenti di tengah hutan. Sasuke hanya diam melihat Naruto mengelus-elus tangannya yang kesakitan. Begitu Naruto mengangkat kepalanya melihat Sasuke, Sasuke tiba-tiba salah tingkah, tapi tentu saja tidak kentara, mengingat wajah nya yang still stoic itu. Pembicaraan itu lalu dimulai oleh Naruto._

_"Kenapa kau menarikku teme?"_

_"..."_

_"Oi, teme! Jawab.."_

_"Karena aku mau!"_

_"Hei, kurasa itu bukan sebuah jawaban!"_

_"Terserahlah!"_

_"Dan apa maksudmu dengan aku itu milikmu, teme?" Tiba-tiba wajah Naruto menjadi memanas._

_"Karena kau memang milikku, usuratonkachi!"_

_"Grraahh.. Teme! Berhenti mengejekku."_

_"Hn"_

_"Dengar ya teme aku itu milikku sendiri! Bukan milikmu!"_

_"Terserahlah."_

_Mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang spontan membuat hati Naruto sedikit kecewa. _

_'Hei kenapa aku harus kecewa? Aku kan bukan cewek yang patah hati gara-gara ditolak. Lagipula aku tak menyukai teme!'_

_Tetapi tetap terbersit kekecewaan di hati Naruto._

_Sasuke yang melihat tingkah Naruto entah mengapa terlihat sedikit menyeringai. Bukan seringai yang menawan, tapi sedikit mengerikan mungkin._

_"Hn dobe, aku mau bertanya."_

_"Apa sih teme!"_

_"Siapa cowok yang berpelukan denganmu itu?"_

_"Arrggh, aku tak berpelukan dengannya teme! Dia yang memelukku!"_

_"Terserahlah, siapa dia?"_

_"Dia Sai teman satu timku,dan rekanku dalam misi kali ini!"_

_"Hn. Tampaknya kau menikmati bersamanya ya dobe."_

_"Bukan urusanmu teme!"Sambil memalingkan wajahnya membelakangi Sasuke._

_Terdengar suara yang samar di belakang Naruto. Meskipun samar ia masih dapat menangkap kata-kata yang diucapkan itu._

_"Teme?"_

_"Aku bilang itu urusanku Naruto!"_

_Deg.. Tiba-tiba jantung Naruto berdetak dengan kencang. Naruto, sudah begitu lama sejak terakhir kali Sasuke memanggil namanya secara langsung. Dan Sasuke berkata bahwa itu urusannya? Urusan Naruto adalah urusan Sasuke juga? Merasa tak percaya dengan pendengarannya ia kembali bertanya._

_"A,apa yang kau katakan teme? A,aku tak mengerti."_

_"Aku bilang itu urusanku dobe. Kau adalah urusanku!"_

_Deg.. Jantung Naruto kembali berdetak semakin cepat._

_"Tapi kau bilang bahwa kau benci aku bukan?"_

_"Iya"_

_Jawaban Sasuke itu langsung membuat Naruto kecewa kembali._

_"Lalu kenapa aku harus menjadi urusanmu bila kau nyatanya membenciku!"_

_"..."_

_"Kenapa?"_

_"..."_

_"Sasuke.."_

_"..."_

_"JAWAB SASUKE TEME!"_

_Masih tak ada jawaban. Merasa air akan jatuh di kedua matanya, Naruto hanya berlari menjauh dari tempat ia dan Sasuke berdiri sedaritadi. Naruto berlari terus, melompati setiap pohon yang ditemui. Ketika melihat sebuah sungai ia berhenti hanya untuk membersihkan mukanya. Mendinginkan kepalanya. Untuk menyadarkannya agar tidak terlalu berharap akan Sasuke. Tapi memikirkan Sasuke membuat airmata yang dari tadi telah ditahannya tumpah. Ia menangis._

_"TEME NO BAKA!" Teriaknya sekencang-kencangnya._

_"Kau yang bodoh dobe."_

_Menyadari seseorang di belakangnya ia langsung menghapus airmatanya. Dan langsung berjalan menjauh dari sosok yang semakin mendekatinya. _

_"Jangan pergi dobe!"_

_Tanpa menggubris perkataan Sasuke Naruto tetap berusaha menjauh._

_"Dobe!"_

_Masih tak didengarnya perkataan Sasuke._

_"AKU BILANG BERHENTI DOBE!"_

_Langkah Naruto punterhenti mendengar teriakan Sasuke yang entah mengapa terdengar sedikit melengking._

_"Untuk apa kau di sini Sasuke?" Wajah Naruto tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat dipaksakan, dengan mata yang lebam akibat menangis._

_"Berhenti.."_

_"Apa Sasuke?" Masih tetap dengan senyum paksanya._

_"Aku bilang berhenti dobe.."_

_"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu apa Sasuke." Senyum paksanya tetap tak meninggalkan wajahnya._

_"JANGAN MEMASANG WAJAH PURA-PURA SEPERTI ITU DI DEPANKU DOBE!" Habis sudah kesabaran Uchiha yang satu ini. Tampang stoicnya telah berganti dengan tampang yang sangat murka._

_"Jangan membentakku teme!" Wajah senyum nya sekarang sudah berganti dengan wajah yang marah._

_"Kau memang pantas untuk di bentak! Kau tau itu!"_

_"Diam teme!" _

_Naruto langsung maju mendekati Sasuke. Ia megeluarkan kunainya. Mencoba melukai teman lamanya ini. Semacam perasaan marah sudah bersarang di hatinya. Sasuke dengan cepat langsung menangkisnya. Pertarungan dengan memakai senjata kecil ini berlangsung cukup singkat karena Sasuke berhasil menahan kedua tangan Naruto._

_"Tenanglah dobe!"_

_"Lepaskan teme."_

_"Tidak akan!"_

_"Janga.."_

_"Hn?"_

_"Jangan teme.."_

_"Apa yang kau katakan dobe?"_

_"Aku mohon jangan buatku berharap lebih! Aku tak ingin berpikir bahwa kau akan kembali bersamaku ke konoha. Jangan mengatakan aku ini urusanmu! Karena dengan perkataan itu kau hanya akan membuatku semakin berharap bahwa kau menganggapku lebih spesial, bahwa kau tak akan meninggalkan ku lagi! Cukup dengan perkataan bahwa kau membenciku Sasuke-teme!" Akhirnya semua perasaannya tercurahkan. _

_Diam beberapa saat, kedua nya sedang berusaha merapikan perasaan mereka yang sedang bercampur. Kesal, marah, benci,dan semua perasaan lainnya yang membuat penat dada mereka._

_Naruto yang melihat Sasuke kembali diam sudah tak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. Jelas baginya bahwa Sasuke memang sangat membencinya. Ia pun berjalan pergi. Bermaksud untuk ke gua dan mencari teman satu timnya agar dapat melanjutkan perjalanan mereka._

_Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menariknya dan mengajaknya kedalam sebuah pelukan. _

**...**

Masih tak memercayai. Sasuke? Memeluk Naruto? Ayolah hal ini tak akan pernah masuk akal. Dari pertama Naruto bertemu dengan pria berambut raven ini, tak pernah terlintas sedikitpun pikiran bahwa ia akan pernah berpelukan dengan pria ini.

"Ada apa dobe" Sasuke berbisik dengan lembut di telinga Naruto.

"Teme. Jangan buat aku berharap lebih lagi" takut! Itulah yang dirasakan Naruto sekarang ini. Ia tak ingin angannya melayang terlalu jauh kali ini.

"Memang itu yang aku harapkan!"

"Teme! Kau benci aku bukan? Jangan perlakukan aku dengan lembut begini. Itu amat licik."

"Hn."

Angin berhembus dengan lembut seolah mendukung perasaan kedua insan yang mulai tumbuh itu. Kedua insan itu tetap berpelukan tanpa mempedulikan sekitarnya.

TBC..

Masih berlanjut..

Terus riview ya..


	5. Chapter 5

Apdet gi..

Hhaa..

Gomen ne, klo tlat apdet..

Maklum da msuk skolah, ga smpat..

Tpi,

Thengkiuu banget bwat yang da review..

Lin'Zz bakal brusaha trus bwat fic ne..

Hhee..

Bca truz klanjtan na..

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Disclaimer: Masashi senpai**

**Warn: Yaoi, OOC, typo, cerita belit", dll...**

**Don't like, don't read**

**Chapter 5**

Sunyi, begitu lah yang dapat mendeskripsikan keadaan mereka sekarang ini. Sasuke dan Naruto sedang berjalan kembali ke gua tempat mereka bermalam semalam. Mereka berjalan dalam jarak yang relatif cukup jauh. Sebenarnya Narutolah yang sengaja berjalan lebih cepat kedepan meninggalkan Sasuke. Muka Naruto serasa ingin meledak. Ia tak dapat menahan rasa malu. Ia dan Sasuke berpelukan. Berpelukan cukup lama. Sungguh ia tak pernah membayangkan hal itu terjadi! Tidak pernah sama sekali. Mungkin pernah sekali ketika ia mendapat wet dream pertamanya. Tapi sungguh ia tak pernah berpikir ini akan terjadi.

Tak lama kemudian mereka berdua tiba di gua. Disana Neji dan Shikamaru sudah menunggu. Setibanya Naruto disana tentu saja ia mendapat hadiah berupa omelan dari Shikamaru dan Neji. Sedangkan Sai? Naruto sempat mencari dimana gerangan sosok satu ini. Ternyata ia ada bersama.. Sosok rambut putih yang selalu menemani Sasuke. Em.. Siapa namanya, Suigetsu!

"Ano, Shika kenapa Sai tiba-tiba menjadi akrab dengan pria berambut putih itu?" Naruto tiba-tiba berbisik ke telinga Shikamaru.

"Entahlah, mungkin karena mereka setipe. Sudah ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita." Seru Shikamaru, yang entah mengapa langsung bersemangat.

Eh? Pergi. Tiba-tiba Naruto jadi tak ingin melanjutkan perjalanannya. Ia masih ingin bersama Sasuke.

"Cepat Naruto!" Sekarang giliran Neji yang berucap.

"SAI" teriak Shikamaru.

"Haik,haik." Sai langsung menyusul tempat Shikamaru dan Neji berdua berdiri.

Melihat temannya sudah bergegas untuk pergi, Naruto menyempatkan dirinya untuk melirik ke arah Sasuke. Ia mendapati bahwa orang yang diliriknya juga ikut melihatnya. Tatapan nya terlihat sangat tajam. Baru Naruto sadari bahwa tatapan itu ditujukan pada tangan yang sekarang telah merangkul bahu Naruto tanpa disadari oleh Naruto sendiri.

"Sai, jangan merangkulku begitu." Naruto takut Sasuke akan salah paham.

'Hei, kenapa aku harus takut teme marah? Akukan bukan kekasihnya' blush! Wajah Naruto langsung memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Kenapa ia bisa berpikir begitu.

Sementara itu Sasuke masih menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang sedikit tajam. Sungguh aneh untuk seorang Uchiha melirik setajam itu, apalagi pada seorang dobe.

"Ayo cepat Naru-chan, kita harus segera pergi ke desa Ori." Sai dengan sengaja langsung menyeret Naruto.

Tiba-tiba ada tangan yang menahan Naruto. Tangan ini lebih kecil dari tangan Naruto. Itu adalah Sora.

"Desa Ori?" Tanya Sora dengan ragu-ragu.

"Ada apa Sora chan? Kenapa dengan desa Ori?"

Sesaat Sora terdiam, ia tertunduk dan tak terasa airmata menetes dari matanya.

"A,ada apa! So,sora-chan.." Panik, itu yang dirasakan Naruto sekarang.

Tiba-tiba dirasakan Sora sentuhan di pundaknya. Sentuhan yang membuatnya merasa nyaman. Sora yang tadinya tertunduk langsung berpaling melihat siapa gerangan yang menyentuhnya.

"Sasuke-sama.."

"Hn."

Sejenak terasa kesunyian.

"Sasuke-sama.. Me,mereka.. Ada disana."

"..."

"Para penculik kakak."

"..."

"Sasuke-sama, aku ingin ikut kak Naruto ke sana. Ke desa itu untuk menolong kakakku." Seru Sora yang kembali bangkit dari kesedihannya.

"Hn"

Naruto yang sedaritadi mendengar percakapan Sora dan Sasuke pun ikut bicara. Entah mengapa dalam suaranya terdengar nada yang begitu bersemangat.

"Ne, Sora-chan bagaimana kalau bergabung dengan kita saja?"

"Nii-chan?"

"Kami juga akan membantu kamu menolong kakakmu."

"Benarkah? Nii-chan mau?"

"Tentu saja!"

Sora sedikit melirik ke arah Sasuke, tetapi yang dilirik malah terdiam dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

"Aku mau Naru-nii!" Sora langsung memeluk Naruto.

"Kalau begitu ayo!"

Naruto pun langsung berjalan sambil menyeret Sora. Setelah sampai ditempat dimana Shikamaru berada, ia melirik ke belakang sesaat.

'Sasuke?'

Naruto kelihatan amat kecewa karena Sasuke tidak mengikutinya. Padahal tadi ia mengira bahwa Sasuke akan turut bersama Sora ke desa tujuannya. Bukannya tidak ikhlas membantu Sora, tapi ia memang berharap sekali bahwa Sasuke akan ikut.

"Hei! Naruto, mana Sai?" Seru Shikamaru membuyarkan pemikiran Naruto.

Naruto yang tersadar dari lamunannya, langsung memandang kesakelilingnya. Mencari tanda-tanda keberadaan Sai. Celaka! Tadi Sai kutinggal bersama Sasuke.

Naruto langsung berlari kembali ke arah tadi ia meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sai. Sedangkan Shikamaru, Neji, dan Sora hanya dapat diam melihat kepergian Naruto.

'Huh, Naruto..' Shikamaru memutuskan untuk berbaring saja. Menunggu kedatangan Naruto.

...

Di lain tempat,

Terlihat 2 orang shinobi sedang berhadap-hadapan , seperti sedang menilai satu sama lain. Yak, itu adalah Sasuke dan Sai. Suigetsu? Ia sedang duduk lebih jauh dari 2 pria berkulit pucat itu. Kenapa? Tentu saja, karena sedaritadi sejak ditinggal Naruto dan Sora, ada hawa-hawa yang kurang mengenakkan disekitar mereka.

"Hai Sasuke-kun." Sapa Sai dengan muka senyum nya yang biasa.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Suigetsu yang melihat suasana bisu antara Sasuke dan Sai hanya bisa sweatdrop. Akhirnya salah satu dari kedua pria itu angkat bicara juga.

"Apa maumu" dengan dingin Sasuke berkata pada Sai.

"Hanya ingin menyapa saja kok, Sasuke-kun" jawab Sai masih dengan senyum menghias diwajahnya.

"Berhenti berpura-pura dengan senyum palsu itu."

"Aku tidak pura-pura kok Sasuke-kun"

"Terserahlah, apa maumu?"

"Kamu tidak khawatir?"

"..."

"Kau tahu tidak Naruto masih begitu polos untuk pria seusianya" serius, itulah raut wajah Sai sekarang, muka senyumnya sudah hilang.

"Apa maksudmu!" Dengan nada sedikit tajam.

"Kau pasti tau maksudku bukan, Sasuke-kun"

Mendengar perkataan Sai, Sasuke entah mengapa hatinya tiba-tiba berkobar. Marah, itulah yang dirasakannya saat ini. Ia merasa ia tak akan pernah bisa menyukai sikap pria yang berada dihadapannya.

"Kenapa diam Sasuke-kun?"

"Kau mau aku bereaksi apa?"

"Aku tidak minta kau untuk bereaksi apa-apa kok"

"..."

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya Sasuke-kun. Aku rasa Naru-chan akan segera mencariku. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan Naru-chan."

Ketika Sai hendak pergi dari Sasuke, tiba-tiba sebilah pedang langsung mengacung ke lehernya. Sai langsung bersikap waspada. Ia menyelipkan tangannya ke kantong tempat kunainya berada.

"Berhenti."

"..."

"Naruto bukan milikmu."

"Itu bukan urusanmu bukan."

"Ku peringatkan, Naruto itu bukan milikmu!" Terdengar nada sedikit mengancam dalam setiap perkataan yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke.

"Kurasa itu bukan urusanmu juga bukan. Naruto juga bukan milikmu." Sai dengan berani melawan Sasuke yang sudah mulai terbakar oleh amarah.

"NARUTO ADALAH URUSANKU!"

Tak dapat menahan emosi. Itulah yang terjadi pada Sasuke. Sasuke langsung mengeluarkan Chidori. Sai menggunakan jurus kagebunshin untuk menghindari serangan Sasuke. Sasuke terus menerus mengejar Sai. Perbedaan kekuatan, itulah faktor yang menyebabkan Sai harus kalah. Disaat serangan Sasuke yang terakhir, Sai tidak sempat menghindar. Maka serangan Sasuke mengenai Sai, yang mengakibatkan Sai harus terlempar jauh.

"Haah.. Hah.." Sai terengah-engah, kelelahan dan sekaligus berusaha untuk menahan rasa sakit akibat serangan dari Sasuke.

"Kurasa kau harus mengingat sesuatu." Sasuke berjalan perlahan-lahan mendekati Sai dengan pedang ditangannya.

"Jangan pernah berani memancing amarahku!" Sasuke sudah berada tepat didepan Sai.

Sasuke yang sekilas melihat Sai dengan darah yang mulai mengucur dari mulutnya langsung menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah Sai.

Ditahan? Ada sesuatu yang menahan pedangnya. Itu Naruto.

"Teme! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Bentak Naruto dengan amarah yang tak dapat ia redam sedikitpun.

"..."

"Sai, kamu tak apa-apa?" Naruto menggoncang tubuh Sai memastikan apakah Sai terluka atau tidak.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok Naru-chan. Aku hanya bermain-main sedikit dengan Sasuke." Sai melirik sedikit kearah Sasuke, ingin melihat reaksi Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke sudah kembali ke wajah stoicnya.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke lagi.

" Teme, apa yang kau lakukan pada Sai."

"..."

"Jawab Teme!"

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Itu urusanku Teme. Sai itu teman setimku. Kau tidak boleh menyakitinya." Teriak Naruto.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Ia merasa ada yang tiba-tiba terasa amt menyesakkan di dadanya.

"Temen setimmu?"

"Iya, Sai adalah teman setim ku."

"Kalau begitu aku?"

"Kau itu..." Tiba-tiba ucapan Naruto terputus. Ia berusaha mencari kata yang tepat.

"Kenapa diam? Aku siapa mu?"

"Kau, kau itu adalah.." Masih tak bisa menemukan kata yang tepat untuk menjabarkan arti seorang Sasuke.

"Naruto."

"..."

"Naruto."

"Kau itu adalah mantan sahabat satu tim ku." Ucap Naruto pada akhirnya.

Mendengar ucapan Naruto, Sasuke hanya dapat terdiam. Tak pernah terpikir olehnya Naruto akan menjawab seperti itu.

"Sasuke?"

Masih diam, itulah yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke.

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto langsung bangkit berdiri. Tapi begitu melihat ekspresi wajah Sasuke, ia merasa begitu bersalah. Ekspresi Sasuke begitu sedih. Ini pertama kalinya Naruto melihat raut wajah Sasuke seperti itu. Selama ini yang diketahui Naruto, Sasuke selalu pandai menyembunyikan raut wajahnya. Tapi mengapa kali ini wajah Sasuke harus seperti itu begitu mendengar perkataan Naruto?

"Te,teme"

"..."

".. Te..."

Belum selesai ucapan Naruto, Sasuke sudah langsung memeluknya.

"Te,teme! Apa yang kau lakukan.." Seru Naruto panik. Ia menyadari bahwa Sai masih berada disana.

"Diamlah dulu Naruto. Aku ingin seperti ini untuk sementara."

Naruto hanya dapat diam mendengar permintaan dari Sasuke.

...

Sai yang melihat adegan Sasuke dan Naruto berpelukan hanya terdiam. Ia sudah bisa menyangka ini akan terjadi.

Tak perlu waktu lama, Sai langsung ditolong oleh seseorang yang memegang tangannya untuk membantunya berdiri. Itu adalah Suigetsu.

"Huh, tak kusangka kau seberani ini. Nyalimu besar juga berani menantang Sasuke dengan memancing amarahnya."

"Kau terlalu memuji." Senyum Sai mulai menghiasi wajahnya.

'Huh, dasar picik' pikir Suigetsu dalam hati.

"Ne, Suigetsu-san."

"Ada apa?"

"Bisa tolong bawa aku pergi tidak?"

"Hah? Untuk apa?"Suigetsu bertanya dengan keheranan. Bukankah Sai daritadi sangat menikmati pertengkaran dihadapannya itu. Kenapa sekarang malah meminta untuk membawanya pergi?

"Tentu saja menghindar."

"Menghindar?"

"Iya. Kau tentunya tak ingin melihat pertengkaran secara langsung bukan?"

"Kenapa? Bukankah itu akan seru?"

Rasanya Sai sudah tak dapat menahan mulutnya untuk bersikap manis. Akhirnya perkataan yang lumayan kasar keluar dari bibir seorang Sai yang murah senyum itu(!)

"Hei, idiot. Sudah turuti saja aku" masih dengan tersenyum Sai berkata seperti itu.

Glekh! Sesaat Suigetsu berpikir bahwa orang ini lebih berbahaya dari Sasuke.

"Tapi, aku masih ingin liat!" Gerutu Suigetsu dengan mimik memohon.

"Kubilang cepat bawa aku pergi! Suigetsu-chan."

Merinding itulah yang dirasakan Suigetsu saat ini begitu mendengar perkataan Sai yang terdengar begitu dibuat-buat seakan ada maksud tersembunyinya.

"Baiklah."Bisik Suigetsu pada akhirnya, menyerah dengan perkataan Sai. Suigetsupun lalu menggendong Sai dan berlari melompati pohon-pohon disekitarnya menyusul Shikamaru dan Neji.

...

Kembali ke Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Te,teme, mau berapa lama lagi kau memelukku seperti ini? Aku mulai merasa sesak.." Dengan wajah merona Naruto mulai bergerak gelisah dalam pelukan Sasuke. Wajah Naruto hanya mengenai dada Sasuke, karena perbedaan tinggi keduanya. Merasa mendengar dentuman jantung. Entah dentuman jantung siapa itu. Mungkin dia mungkin juga Sasuke. Ia hanya dapat tersipu malu.

"Kau tahu Naruto. Aku sama sekali tak ingin menjadi sahabatmu"

"Eh" tiba tiba dada Naruto terasa sakit mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Aku tak ingin menjadi sahabatmu. Aku juga amat membencimu"

Dada Naruto terasa lebih sakit lagi mendengar ucapan yang kembali dikatakan oleh Sasuke.

"Aku amat sangat membencimu"

Sudah. Airmata mulai menetes dari mata safir milik Naruto. Ia sudah tak dapat menahan rasa sakit didadanya hingga mengharuskannya meneteskan airmata.

"Kau tau mengapa? Itu karena kau selalu menghantuiku."

"..."

"Mengikutiku,kemanapun aku pergi. Selalu menantangku dengan wajah yang entah mengapa begitu senang."

"..."

"Bahkan ketika aku pergi dari desa Konoha. Kau masih terus mengikutiku, mengejarku."

"..."

"Kau tau itu amat menyiksaku. Membuatku mengingat waktu yang ingin kulupakan."

"..."

"Membuatku merasakan perasaan yang ingin kutiadakan sedari dulu."

"..."

"Perasaan yang membuatku sangat membencimu."

"..."

"Kau tahu perasaan apa itu"

Tak sanggup. Naruto sudah tak sanggup menahan segala perkataan yang dilontarkan oleh Sasuke. Ia merasa kalau ia mendengar satu kalimat lagi mungkin itu akan membuatnya lemas tak berdaya.

"Sudah cukup." Bisik Naruto

"Kau tahu perasaan itu.."

"KUBILANG SUDAH CUKUP!" Bentak Naruto seraya melepaskan pelukan Sasuke secara paksa.

"..."

"Cukup, perkataanmu sudah cukup. Aku tak akan pernah mengejarmu lagi."

"..."

"Aku tak akan menemuimu lagi."

"..."

"Dan terakhir aku juga akan melupakanmu."

"..."

"Sudah puas bukan? Orang yang paling kau benci takkan pernah mengganggumu lagi."

"Diam Dobe!"

"Sayonara, Sasuke." Bisik Naruto dan berjalan berbalik menjauhi Sasuke.

"Berhenti."

"Berhenti! Dobe!"Bentak Sasuke yang kesabarannya sudah habis.

Tak menggubris bentakan Sasuke, Naruto tetap berjalan menjauhi Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung mengejar Naruto, dan mencengkeram tangan Naruto sekeras mungkin.

"Ittai teme." Seru Naruto dengan suara amat rendah.

"Kubilang berhenti. Dengarkan perkataanku dulu dobe."

"Aku tak mau dengar lagi. Aku tau kau pasti akan menyuruhku untuk tak mengejarmu lagi bukan? Kalau begitu aku berhenti mengejarmu. Sekarang juga. Jadi biarkan aku pergi sekarang."

"Jangan coba lakukan itu!"

"..."

"Aku bilang jangan pernah mencoba melakukan hal itu."

"Kenapa?" Naruto mulai bingung dengan sikap Sasuke. Bukankah ia yang mengatakan bahwa ia membenci Naruto.

"Karena.. Karena aku benci kamu mengatakan hal seperti itu."

"Bukankah kamu memang sudah membenciku teme. Tentu tak ada pengaruhnya aku berbicara seperti ini bukan."

"Iya, aku membencimu. Tapi kalau kau berbicara seperti itu, dan kau mulai menjauhi aku, aku takkan punya alasan untuk membencimu lagi."

"Bukankah itu bagus teme!"

"ITU TAK BAGUS! KARENA AKU CINTA DENGANMU"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"A.. Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Jangan membuatku mengulang dobe."

"Tapi kau bilang kau benci padaku bukan?"

"Iya"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau bilang kau cinta padaku?"

"Aku benci padamu karena kau selalu merebut perhatianku. Kau yang selalu mengejarku selalu membuatku merasa bahwa kau lucu. Membuatku nyaman. Bahkan ketika tau bahwa kakakku membunuh klan hanya demi melindungi desa, hanya kau yang bisa membuat hatiku pulih dari duka."

"Aku tak mengerti"

"Apalagi yang tak kau mengerti?"

"Kalau begitu apa buktinya? Jangan permainkan aku lagi Sasuke"

"Bukti? Apa masih perlu dibuktikan? Kalau begitu ini buktinya.."

Sasuke langsung menarik Naruto dalam dekapannya. Bibir Sasuke langsung mengecup ringan bibir Naruto.

"A,apa yang kau lakukan teme."Teriak Naruto histeris dan tangannya langsung menutup bibir yang tadi telah di kecup oleh Sasuke.

"Memberikan bukti."

"Tapi kenapa dengan cara begini?"

"Karena kau yang memintanya bukan, dobe." Seringaian muncul di wajah tampan Sasuke, yang langsung membuat wajah Naruto memerah seperti tomat.

"Si,siapa yang meminta. La,lagipula kita berdua lelaki teme. Masa kau mencium aku yang sejenis denganmu."

"Aku tak peduli dobe."

"Ta,tapi."

Naruto berusaha untuk mencari argumen lain dalam otaknya. Tetapi begitu ia menatap wajah Sasuke, pikiran itu lenyap begitu saja. Sasuke tersenyum. Sudah lam sekali sejak terakhir kali Naruto melihat wajah senyum pri berambut raven ini. Entah mengapa hatinya terasa begitu hangat.

"Aishiteru dobe." Ucap Sasuke sambil memberikan pelukan yang begitu lembut pada Naruto. Sedangkan yang dipeluk hanya dapat terdiam.

...

Di lain tempat..

"Ne,Sai mana Naruto? Bukankah ia pergi mencarimu? Kok kamu tau-tau terluka?" Tanya Neji penasaran.

"Naruto? Oh dia sedang bersama dengan Sasuke." Balas Sai dengan tenang.

"Sasuke? Kenapa kau biarkan mereka berdua saja? Nanti mereka bisa berkelahi." Ucap Neji panik.

"Tenang saja itu tak akan terjadi kok."

"Betul malah sebaliknya, akan terjadi hal yang baik." Timbal Suigetsu.

Neji dan Sora hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar perkataan Suigetsu dan Sai yang entah mengapa terlihat sangat serasi. Shikamaru? Jangan tanya. Ia sedang dalam alam tidur. Semangatnya tadi sudah menghilang gara-gara kelamaan menunggu Naruto kembali.

Suigetsu dan Sai? Mereka berdua sedang sibuk tertawa sendiri dan terhanyut dalam imajinasi mereka.

**TBC**

Udah..

Riview na o..

Mga" readers bakal tetap ikutin lanjutan na..

Hehehe...


	6. Chapter 6

Uda chapter 5 nih..

Hahaa..

Sourie klo telat apdet..

Kali ini Ichi bakal buat lebih pnjang dari fic sblmnya..

Bca terus ya..

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Disclaimer: Masashi senpai**

**Warn: Yaoi, OOC, typo, cerita belit", dll...**

**Don't like, don't read**

**Chapter 6**

_"Aishiteru dobe."_

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang dalam kepala Naruto. Cinta? Kata yang baru didengarnya ini serasa membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Bagaimana tidak? Sasuke, teman sekaligus sahabat nya dari kecil itu mengatakan ia menyukainya. Menyukai Naruto. Itu tidak mungkin bukan? Lagipula gender mereka sama. Mana mungkin saling menyukai.

"Dobe, dengarkan aku."

Naruto masih terdiam ketika Sasuke mulai melepas pelukannya.

"Aku tau kau mungkin masih tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan kukatakan. Tapi aku ingin kau tahu satu hal. Kau takkan pernah kulepaskan. Kau adalah milikku. Mau itu dulu, sekarang, dan juga nanti, selamanya kau akan tetap selalu menjadi milikku."

Naruto hanya terdiam mendengar pernyataan yang diucapkan langsung dari mulut Sasuke. Sasuke telah mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai pemilik Naruto. Biasanya kalau situasi seperti ini, bila orang lain yang berani mengucapkan hal seperti itu pada Naruto bisa dipastikan amarah seorang Naruto pasti akan meledak-ledak. Tapi ini berbeda, yang mengatakannya adalah Sasuke sendiri. Tak tau perasaan apa yang bergelorah dalam dadanya, ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menjalar ditubuhnya. Perasaan ini membuatnya nyaman, serasa ia ingin terus berada dalam dekapan Sasuke seorang.

"Naruto tataplah aku."Pinta Sasuke.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, untuk melihat pria yang berada dihadapannya itu.

"Naruto, mulai dari sekarang, jangan pernah berharap aku akan melepaskanmu lagi, dobe"

"Hei teme, aku bukan milikmu" tiba-tiba Naruto mendapatkan suaranya kembali.

"Hn, bukankah sudah kubilang kau milikku"

"Jangan harap teme, aku takkan mau" Naruto berusaha menyembunyikan rona mukanya yang memerah dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membuatmu mau"

"Su,sudahlah.. Aku mau kembali ketempat Shikamaru dan kawan-kawan." Naruto langsung bergegas berbalik dan berlari menjauhi Sasuke.

Sasuke yang ditinggal oleh Naruto hanya tersenyum. Tersenyum amat tulus. Ia merasa lucu, melihat tingkah dari Naruto. Sebenarnya ia tidak tau sudah berapa lama ia memiliki perasaan terhadap Naruto. Bagaimana bisa ia memiliki perasaan seperti itu pada Naruto pun tak ia ketahui penyebabnya. Tapi yang ia tahu, mulai dari sekarang ia akan terus melindungi pria yang dicintainya ini. Ia takkan membuat pria ini sedih lagi, takkan membuatnya kecewa seperti ketika ia meninggalkannya dulu.

"Tunggu aku Naruto."

...

Naruto melompati tiap pohon yang ia lewati. Mukanya begitu merah. Ia terus melompat lurus, tanpa menyadari bahwa ia hampir sampai ke tempat Shikamaru dan kawan-kawannya berada. Untung saja, Sai yang melihat Naruto tampak tergesa-gesa melewati mereka meneriakinya.

"Naru-chan, mau kemana?" Sai berteriak dengan keras, karena takut Naruto takkan mendengarnya kalau teriakannya kecil.

"Eh, Sai kalian disana." Naruto langsung berbalik arah menuju tempat Sai berada.

"Ada apa Naru-chan?" Tanya Sai begitu Naruto mendarat di dekat Sai.

"Tak ada apa-apa, memangnya kenapa?" Elak Naruto.

"Naru-chan, mukamu merah sekali. Hihihi, apakah hari ini begitu panas ya Naru-chan. Sampai mukamu semerah tomat begitu." Sindir Sai sambil tertawa jahil.

Merasa bakal kalah beradu mulut dengan Sai, Naruto memilih untuk berjalan ke arah Shikamaru dan Neji berada.

"Hei, Shika! Bangun. Ayo kita berangkat." Teriak Naruto pada Shikamaru, maklum karena bila tak diteriaki, Shikamaru tak akan bangun-bangun.

"Hmn.. Sudah balik Naruto?" Tanya Shikamaru, kemudian diakhiri dengan uapan yang lebar.

"Udah, ayo kita berangkat!"

Naruto lalu berbalik hendak melanjutkan perjalanan mereka, ia melirik sedikit ke arah Sai, baru menyadari bahwa tadi Sai habis bertarung dengan Sasuke. Pasti sekarang luka Sai belum sembuh sepenuhnya. Jadi ia menghampiri Sai sekedar melihat keadaannya.

"Eh, ano.. Sai. Bagaimana lukamu? Apakah masih sakit?" Cemas Naruto.

"Eh?" Tanya Sai heran, karena Naruto tiba-tiba menghampirinya.

"Itu, luka waktu bertarung dengan Sasuke tadi." Naruto tiba-tiba salah tingkah begitu nama Sasuke ia sebut.

"Ou. Masih sedikit. Kalau begitu Naru-chan mau memeriksakannya untukku tidak." Tanya Sai dengan sedikit nada yang mencurigakan.

Karena merasa bersalah, Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya. Sai yang tak menyangka bahwa Naruto akan menyanggupi permintaannya begitu saja. Maka terbesitlah suatu pemikiran jahil dalam otaknya.

"Ne, Naruto-kun. Bisa minta tolong pijatkan tubuhku tidak? Tubuhku rasanya sakit. Terutama bagian pinggang kebawah." Ucap Sai dengan raut wajah seakan berkata ia sangat menderita sekarang.

"Yosh, baiklah. Mari kupijat sekarang." Naruto langsung bergegas memijat pundak Sai.

"Naru chan, lebih ke bawah lagi." Pinta Sai.

Naruto pun memijat makin kebawah. Ia sekarang memijat bagian pinggang Sai yang tak tertutupi sehelai benangpun, alias langsung menyentuh kulit Sai. Tak Naruto sadari bahwa ada sepasang mata yang menatapinya dengan rasa cemburu.

Sai yang mengetahui bahwa Sasuke sedang menatap mereka dengan sengaja memegang tangan Naruto.

"Ne, Naru-kun. Bagian kakiku juga sakit, karena terjatuh tadi." Aduh Sai, sambil menarik tangan Naruto ke arah kakinya, sehingga terlihat seperti Naruto sedang memeluk Sai.

Melihat hal itu, Sasuke entah mengapa malah mengeluarkan semacam aura yang mengerikan. Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto dan Sai. Tapi tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"WOII! KALIAN MAU MELANJUTKAN PERJALANAN TIDAK SIH?" Teriak Neji dengan marah.

"Ano Neji, tak usah teriak begitu." Kata Shikamaru pelan.

"Biar saja! Waktu sudah hampir siang. Kalian malah santai disini." Teriak Neji kesal.

Naruto langsung bangkit berdiri. Ia berjalan ke arah Neji.

"Yosh, ayo kita berangkat. Misi ini harus segera kita selesaikan. Jangan sampai terlambat." Kata Naruto dengan semangat.

"Begitu baru baik." Ucap Neji.

Naruto yang begitu berbalik, melihat Sasuke sedang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Muka Naruto langsung merona dalam sekejap.

"Te,teme! Kau kenapa disini?" Gagap Naruto.

Sontak mendengar kata Naruto, semua kepala disana berpaling melihat Sasuke.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam berdiri saja, untuk sementara waktu. Lalu Sasukepun berjalan mendekati Naruto, dan yang lain.

Ketika sudah mendekat, tiba-tiba seorang anak lelaki mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Itu Sora.

"Sasuke-sama?" Tanya Sora.

"Hn."

"Apa Sasuke-sama berniat ikut?" Tanya Sora lagi.

"Hn."

"Oi, Teme! Jangan pakai 'hn' terus bisa tidak sih?" Kata Naruto hilang kesabaran.

Tanpa mendengarkan celotehan Naruto, Sora berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Terima kasih Sasuke-sama. Anda mau ikut pergi ke Desa Ori bersama kami." Kata Sora, yang sepertinya sudah bisa menafsir arti dari kata 'hn'nya Sasuke.

"..."

Lalu mendekat lagi sesosok pria berambut putih, itu Suigetsu.

"Ne, Sasuke. Ayo kita pergi sekarang." Kata Suigetsu dengan pelan, lalu ia berpaling ke belakang melihat segelombolan shinobi di belakangnya.

"Hei, kalian juga! Ayo pergi." Kata Suigetsu sok memerintah.

Mendengar hal itu, Sai langsung berdiri dari duduknya. Sai yang berdiri dengan terburu-buru, tanpa sadar malah kehilangan keseimbangan, untunglah ia ditahan oleh Naruto yang memang berada didekatnya. Hal ini dilihat oleh Suigetsu, maka ia langsung beranjak mendekati Sai.

"Ne, Sai-chan. Sini biarku papah saja." Kata Suigetsu dengan manis.

Hal ini sukses membuat Suigetsu harus melihat Death glare ala Sai. Sai lalu berkata pada Naruto, tak usah memapahnya, dan ia berjalan menyusul anggota kelompoknya yang lain.

Akhirnya, mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan, dengan Naruto yang seperti biasa selalu berada dibarisan terdepan berjalan dengan semangat. Disusul dengan Sai yang sibuk menghindari bantuan dari Suigetsu, malah menerima bantuan dari Sora. Neji berjalan dengan sekali-kali mengaktifkan Byakugan, melihat apabila ada tanda-tanda pemberontak. Sedangkan Shikamaru berjalan paling belakang, dengan Sasuke di sebelahnya.

Selama perjalanan Shikamaru dan Sasuke yang berjalan bersebelahan sama sekali tak berbicara apapun. Mungkin karena kedua ini memiliki ciri khas yang sama, sama-sama pelit bicara. Kalau Sasuke yang pelit bicara dikarenakan ia adalah elit Uchiha, sebaliknya Shikamaru yang pelit bicara memang karena malas. Apalagi kedua orang ini memang tidak begitu akrab, malah tidak akrab sama sekali.

...

Sore menjelang malam, akhirnya ketujuhnya sampai ketujuan mereka. Sesampai disana, mereka dikejutkan dengan suasana yang amat suram.

Di Desa Ori yang mereka singgahi ini, sama sekali tidak menampakkan aura keberadaan manusia. Tempat ini seperti pemukiman yang sudah lama tidak ditinggali oleh manusia. Mereka lalu berjalan secara terpisah untuk mencari tanda-tanda keberadaan warga yang tinggal di desa itu. Tak lama mereka berteriak, akhirnya tampak seorang anak perempuan yang, kira-kira seumuran dengan Sora. Anak perempuan itu berjalan mendekat dengan ragu-ragu ke arah para pendatang itu.

"Ka,kalian siapa!" Teriak anak perempuan itu dengan tangannya yang gemetar mengacungkan sebilah pisau ke arah Sora.

Tiba-tiba diteriaki seperti itu, tentu saja membuat Sora kaget. Langsung saja yang lainnya berkumpul kearah Sora dan menatap anak perempuan itu.

"Ma,mau apa kalian!" Teriak anak perempuan itu lagi, ia tambah gemetaran melihat banyak orang mengellinginya.

"Tenanglah! Kami tak ada maksud buruk." Ucap Shikamaru. Yang mendapat anggukan setuju Naruto.

"Bohong! Kalian pasti teman mereka!" Teriak anak perempuan itu lagi.

"Siapa?"Tanya Naruto.

"Tak usah pura-pura! Kalian teman pemberontak itu kan!" Teriak anak perempuan itu setengah menangis.

"Te,tenanglah dulu. Kami bukan teman para pemberontak itu." Ucap Naruto berusaha menenangkan anak perempuan itu.

"Benarkah?" Tanya anak perempuan itu dengan ragu.

"Iya, kami Shinobi Konoha yang kalian sewa untuk memberantas pemberontak itu." Ucap Shikamaru akhirnya, setelah melihat anak perempuan itu mulai tenang.

Anak perempuan itu akhirnya menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti. Lalu Naruto dan yang lainnya mengajak anak perempuan itu untuk masuk ke salah satu rumah di desa, agar dapat mendengar cerita dari anak perempuan itu secara menyeluruh.

"Ne, jadi, ano.." Ucap Naruto setengah.

"Nami, namaku Nami." Potong anak perempuan yang bernama Nami itu.

"Nami-chan, sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi dengan desa ini?" Tanya Naruto.

"Sebenarnya, setengah hari sebelum kalian datang, hampir seluruh penghuni desa ini mengambil keputusan untuk meninggalkan desa ini. Yang tertinggal hanyalah kedua orangtuaku, kakak lelakiku, dan beberapa tetua desa ini. Mereka semua tidak ada yang berniat meninggalkan desa, jadi mereka tetap tinggal didesa. Tak lama setelah para penghuni desa ini pergi, desa ini diserang segerombolan pemberontak. Mereka merampas seluruh harta di desa ini. Para tetua dan orangtuaku yang tidak rela para pemberontak itu melakukan hal yang semena-mena, langsung melakukan perlawanan. Ternyata salah satu dari pemberontak itu memiliki kekuatan yang aneh. Ia adalah seorang wanita, dan ia dapat mengendalikan tubuh orang. Wanita itu mengendalikan tubuh kakak lelakiku yang memah telah lemah dari lahir. Kakakku membunuh seluruh tetua desa, la,lalu dia juga membunuh ayah dan ibu." Isak Nami.

"La,lalu ketika kakak lelakiku hendak membunuhku juga, ia menangis. Airmata mengalir dari kedua pelupuk mata kakak lelakiku. Kakak lelakiku berusaha melawan kekuatan aneh yang menguasai tubuhnya, dan akhirnya malah menancapkan pisau ke dadanya sendiri. Para pemberontak itu hanya tertawa. Lalu meninggalkan aku yang menangis sedih melihat kematian semua orang terpenting di hidupku." Kata Nami dengan isakan yang makin menjadi.

"I,itu kakak." Seru Sora langsung.

Mendengar pernyataan itu, Nami langsung menerjang Sora.

"Kau! Kau adik wanita tak berperikemanusiaan itu!"

"Na, Nami.." Kata Sora terputus, karena Nami yang berusaha menekan leher Sora dengan keras.

"Kau adik pembunuh itu! Kau harus mati." Bentak Nami.

"Tenanglah Nami. Jangan gegabah." Naruto berusaha menenangkan Nami, dan menarik Nami menjauhi Sora.

Nami yang ditarik menjauh dari Sora kembali terisak. Lalu tiba-tiba ada dua tangan yang memeluk Nami dengan lembut. Itu adalah tangan Sasuke. Melihat hal itu, tentu saja seluruh penghuni ruangan itu hanya dapat membelalakkan mata. Tidak pernah seorang Sasuke bisa bersikap sepengertian ini pada seorang perempuan, apalagi yang baru pertama kali ditemuinya.

"Jangan menangis."

Mendengar Sasuke berkata seperti itu, Nami berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Ia lalu melanjutkan ceritanya yang belum selesai.

"Se,sebelum menghembuskan nafas terakhir, kakakku juga membisikkan kata yang serupa. _'Jangan menangis Nami. Pergilah dari desa ini, hiduplah dengan tenang. Jangan pernah menyimpan dendam'_ itulah kata terakhir kakakku." Kata Nami melepaskan pelukan dari Sasuke.

"Hn.."

"Ano, nama kakak siapa?" Tanya Nami.

"Sasuke." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Sasuke-nii, boleh tidak aku memelukmu sekali lagi?" Ucap Nami meminta.

Mendengar hal itu, seluruh mata diruangan itu menatap Nami dengan kaget. Lebih kaget lagi ketika mereka melihat Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya. Melihat Nami memeluk Sasuke lagi membuat bagian perut Naruto merasa tak enak. Ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang terasa sakit. Tapi ia tidak terlalu menghiraukan perasaan itu.

Setelahnya, merekapun menyusun sebuah rencana untuk menangkap para pemberontak itu. Dan tentunya setelah Sora dan Nami tertidur. Yang tidak ikut dalam rencana ini tentunya hanya Sasuke, entah mengapa, Suigetsu begitu bersemangat mendengarkan rencana ini. Bahkan ia sangat semangat ketika pembagian kelompok, ia di tempatkan berdua dengan Sai. Setelah penyusunan rencana selesai, mereka mengistirahatkan diri.

Entah peristiwa apa yang menanti mereka esok harinya. Hari ini mereka tertidur dengan begitu nyenyak.

...

Cip-cip-cip

Suara kicauan burung mulai terdengar. Semua sudah bersiap-siap. Hari ini Naruto dan yang lainnya akan pergi untuk menangkap para pemberontak yang mulai merajalela, sekaligus menyelamatkan kakak Sora yakni Seri.

Naruto dan yang lain memulai perjalanan mereka. Melalui jurus Sai mereka mengetahui keberadaan para pemberontak itu sekitar 500meter dari tempat mereka. Mereka pergi dengan mengikutsertakan Nami. Karena Nami terus memaksa untuk ikut.

Setelah tiba ditempat sarang para pemberontak itu. Semuanya segera mengambil posisi yang telah disepakati. Sai dan Suigetsu berada di bagian utara, bertugas untuk menyelundup ke dalam markas pemberontak dan mencari kelemahan mereka. Shikamaru dan Neji berada dibagian timur, bertugas untuk mengawasi pergerakan dari para pemberontak. Sasuke dan Naruto berada dibagian barat, tugas mereka adalah mengawasi tanda dari Shikamaru, dan baru boleh menyerang setelah mendapat tanda-tanda dari Shikamaru. Sedangkan Sora dan Nami ditinggal di bagian selatan dengan dilindungi beberapa pelindung yang membuat mereka tak akan terlihat oleh para pemberontak.

Akhirnya saat untuk menyerang tiba. Sai dan Suigetsu menyelinap masuk. Mereka berdua mendapati markas pemberontak itu dijaga dengan ketat. Mereka mencoba melihat dengan menggunakan tikus yang digambar Sai. Terlihatlah suatu keadaan dimana seorang wanita sekitar 20tahunan sedang melakukan sebuah tarian untuk 2orang lelaki yang bertubuh kekar yang sepertinya adalah bos dari para pemberontak itu. Maka menurut tanda tanda dari Shikamaru, Sasuke dan Naruto langsung menyerang memasuki markas pemberontak itu.

Pertarungan berlangsung cukup lama, mengingat jumlah para pemberontak yang cukup banyak. Pemberontak itu juga mempunyai kekuatan yang tidak bisa diremehkan. Sehingga menbuat Naruto yang sudah menggunakan Kagebunshin juga cukup kewalahan.

Ketua pemberontak yang merasa terganggu dengan keributan diluar tempatnya berada, segera keluar. Terlihat lah sebuah pemandangan dimana anak buahnya hampir seluruhnya telah dikalahkan oleh kelompok yang hanya beranggotakan 6 orang.

Ketua yang merasa terhina dengan keadaan ini, langsung keluar menghajar kelompok yang telah membuat anak buahnya tak menggunakan jurus yang amat aneh, membuat ke4 anggota kelompok tak berdaya, tubuh ke4nya tak dapat digerakkan, hampir mnyerupai patung. Hanya Naruto dan Sasuke saja yang tak terpengaruh.

"Oi, Shika, Neji, Sai, Suigetsu! Ada apa dengan kalian." Teriak Naruto melihat ke 4 rekannya yang sama sekali tak bergerak, seperti tubuh tak berisi.

"Dobe, konsentrasi pada lawanmu." Kata Sasuke melihat Naruto mulai tidak fokus dangan lawannya.

Naruto yang melihat ke arah Sasuke, tak sengaja hampir mengenai pisau yang sedang diayunkan oleh salah satu anak buah pemberontak.

"Uwaa!" Teriak Naruto hampir terjatuh, untung saja ia ditahan oleh Sasuke, yang sengaja berdiri didekat Naruto.

"Teme, arigatou." Ucap Naruto, bangkit dari pelukan Sasuke, bersiap-siap untuk menyerang kembali.

Tapi kemudian tangannya ditahan oleh Sasuke.

"Oi, teme. Ada apa? Kita harus menyelamatkan teman-teman yang lain." Ucap Naruto sedikit emosi.

"Tenanglah Dobe, aku punya rencana." Desis Sasuke.

"Rencana apa?" Naruto berteriak dengan begitu antusias.

"Begini" Sasuke kemudian membisikkan rencananya kepada Naruto.

Setelah mengerti, Naruto langsung bergerak menyerang ketua pemberontak. Naruto mencoba menyerang ketua pemberontak itu dengan menggunakan Kagebunshin. Serangan yang dilakukan Naruto dapat dihindari dengan sempurna oleh ketua pemberontak itu.

"Sial" oceh Naruto karena gagal melakukan serangan.

"Oi, bocah. Jangan coba-coba melawan, kamu takkan mampu mengalahkanku." Ucap ketua pemberontak.

"Betul kata Thai. Kalian menyerah saja." Kata lelaki yang baru muncul dari balik bayangan pohon, dengan membawa 2 orang anak.

"Nami! Sora!" Teriak Naruto.

Betul saja, kedua anak yang berada dalam pegangan lelaki yang baru muncul itu adalah Nami dan Sora.

"Kalian kenal mereka?" Tanya lelaki itu pada Nami dan Sora.

"Tidak, Master Shin." Jawab kedua anak itu dengan datar seperti robot.

Naruto yang melihat hal ini hanya terheran. Ia lalu sadar bahwa saat ini Sora dan Nami sedang dalam pengaruh orang yang dipanggil Shin itu.

"Bagus Shin, kedua anak itu akan lumayan berguna." Kata Thai dengan sedikit tawa kemenangan.

"Lepaskan kedua anak itu! Mereka tak ada kaitannya." Teriak Naruto dengan amarah.

Tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Naruto, Shin memerintahkan Nami dan Sora untuk menyerang Naruto. Shin yang sibuk mengendalikan Nami dan Sora untuk menyerang Naruto tak menyadari kehadiran Sasuke, dan dalam sekejap Shin sudah tersungkur ke tanah.

"Ka,KAU!" Teriak Shin marah.

Mungkin karena konsentrasi Shin yang telah buyar, mantra pada Nami dan Sora sekarang sudah hilang.

"Naru-nii? Sedang apa?" Tanya Sora dengan heran melihat Naruto sedang berusaha menghindar.

"Sora kau sudah sadar?" Tanya Naruto.

"Sadar?" Ucap Sora dengan nada heran.

"Sudahlah, Sora kau mencari tempat berlindung dulu, sekalian bawa juga Nami." Kata Naruto.

"Hm.. Baik! Ayo Na-chan." Kata Sora.

Sora dan Nami pun pergi mencari tempat untuk berlindung.

"Yosh ayo serang aku kalau berani!" Teriak Naruto dengan semangat.

"Kau bangsat." Teriak Thai, sambil berlari kearah Naruto.

Maka pertarungan antara Naruto dan Sasuke melawan Thai dan Shin berlangsung cukup lama. Meskipun dari segi kekuatan Naruto dan Sasuke lebih hebat, akan tetapi kemampuan Thai dan Shin untuk mengelak dari serangan lebih hebat. Sampai sebuah serangan yang nyaris mengenai Naruto ditahan oleh Sasuke.

"Teme!" Teriak Naruto ketika Sasuke terjatuh setelah menahan serangan yang terarah ke Naruto.

"Tenanglah Dobe, aku tak apa-apa." Kata Sasuke tenang, seraya bangkit.

"Teme." Kata Naruto lemah.

"Ayo cepat, kita harus segera mengalahkan mereka."

"Baik Teme!" Seru Naruto semangat.

Sasuke dan Naruto dengan serempak menyerang Shin, yang menyebabkan Shin terjatuh, dan pingsan. Ketika Sasuke dan Naruto bermaksud menyerang Thai sang ketua, muncullah seorang sosok wanita.

Dan dari tempat tak jauh dari arena pertarungan ini terdengar seruan.

"SERI-NEE!"

.

.

.

TBC

Chap 6 finish!

Huah..

Gmana-gmana..?

Mga-mga jelas ya!

Gomen buat bahasa, ma cara penulisan yang kurang baku.

Buat adegan pertarungan yang terasa kurang hot juga, gomen ne..

Tpi trus giv repiew na..

Hhee..


End file.
